Chaos Wars: To swat a spider
by Nathoron Ehud Nertrender
Summary: I new Saga I'm starting set in the early seventies or late sixties. It's kinda like Batman: No man's land. A bit crazy. A scene in which an arm gets cut open. Please, I'm despart for reviews
1. HOw this came to be

Author's note: I was bored, it was late, and thought I could write this quick. I know it's kind of bazaar and confusing. I really didn't have a plot when I began to write this. I do not own anything Marvel related.  
  
Gwen shot a power blast out of her hot pink nails. Suddenly Betty flew up behind and hit Gwen in the back of the head. Miss Brant's super strength caused Gwen to topple from here perch. MJ used her heat waves to melt the attackers  
JJJ (triple J) brandished his Mighty Blade. Dressed in the garb of a fantasy warrior the mad man was desperately searching for that human arachnid. No longer a mild mannered news paper publisher. He had drunken a strange elixir that turned him into a furious muscular fighting machine.  
It was nearly three years ago he discovered who Spider-man was. When He had announced it to the world there was suddenly the debate of whether Spider-man was hero or villain became utterly key. Some rallied around Jamson in saying that Spidy should be arrested immediately. Captain George Stacey declared that he had secretly believed this to be true for quite some time. He suggested that the city should have him on their pay role. The conflict in city hall grew violent, gun-shots went off and soon there were several people dead or wounded.  
Next in seeing that the city structure had failed the gangs went berserk. Masses of super folks "came out of the closet" and asked to join the police forces. There was, of course, much debate that turned violent on this too. Also many scientist with the knowledge and ability to create superness were out on the streets doing business. All this chaos fueled hatred for other super types as well. Though what exactly happened is still confusing the city (and much of the US and other parts of the world)has turned into a massive battle field. All the hidden technology has been exposed. Stark Industries became a mighty forces lead by the all powerful Ironman. Jameson turned the Daily Bugle building into a fortress and made all his employees get turned into super types to defeat Spider- man. Of course Robby and a few others just ran out of there to join their hero.  
Gwen and MJ had originally got super powers to rival for Pete. They soon realized the seriousness of this all and decided to join spidy and his small gang that he had formed. Spidey, Daredevil, a few minor heroes, Captain Stacey, Robby, and bunch other fans and newb heroes had formed a base in an underground subway system. They had loosely confederated with a groups formed around the Fantastic Four the X-men, and the Avengers which was really just an off-shot of the Stark Empire.  
When the Government tried to get involved the Captain America issue arose. Due to the stress of the times the congress broke down. The Presidency's cabinet cracked under pressure, and soon the entire government collapsed.  
  
Oh, how so much has changed! The Street Guardians, the group Spidy was in, had established it self as one of the top powers in the city. Gwen and Pete had married and were raising four children. They were living in a subway train moving through the systme as needed. MJ had meat this cute super brain guy in the computer station. They have been going out for at least two years now.  
  
It was with this new definition of normal that today had started. Pete and Gwen had just stumbled into the "house" after a morning jog as their little daughter, Jackie, came up to them, "Mister Storm is on the intercom. He says it's urgent."  
Pete dashed over to the little speaker and urgently spoke into it, "Johnny, is everything all right?"  
"Sir, Jameson's scouts found one of our boys' laptops. They probably have or will soon crack the code and get tracking to where everybody is. They'll be coming for you, sir. Need to handle things here. Will you be all right there?"  
"Yeah, we'll be fine," Pete Probably lied.  
"Over and out."  
Gwen gave a worried look to her huband, "What should I start doing?..."  
  
A younger more handsome looking Jameson strained over his work as his wife, Betty, massaged his back. Ned Leads had died in a battle with the Punisher leaving Miss Brant to draw very close to her boss. She was still Jameson's secretary, and she often followed Him into the battle field. They had been married for about two and a half years now and were madly in love. When the world seems so bleak passion does not easily wane.  
  
Jonah had nearly lost sight of his mission. Betty was probably the only thing he felt worth living for.  
"Oh, my dear sweat Betty! Why must we go on fighting!"  
Mrs. Jameson placed her head on her husband's shoulder, "He has brought much grief. And I know that the sweatiest things in my life have come from this war," Betty slyly rolled her eyes in his direction and gave him a cute little smile.  
Jameson gave his wife a confused and worried look, "What possible good could come out of this stupid and pointless war.  
"Well I kinda liked getting to know the Commander-in-chief," Betty brought her lips into kiss her husband. And they started kissing each other passionately as married people should.  
Suddenly a man in a blue uniform and shielded helmet appeared, "Sir, Sorry to bother you, but I think you'll want to see this," The officer placed a laptop on his commander's desk, "Our spies stole this from a Fantastic Freedom Fighter. It's connected to tracking devices from all over the Confederation. We got link to Spider-man, sir."  
New excitement filled the battle beaten soldier. His thick black hair turned a shiny brown and began to flow down his back and shoulders in thick braids. He grew at least six inches taller. His muscles began to bulge all over his body. His clothes began to change to resemble the clothing and armor of a Celtic warrior. Lastly his ball point pen turned had transformed into a mighty and beautiful claymore, "Are you ready my love."  
Mrs. Jameson now wore a simple flowing red gown, a yellow cape, a black and orange striped mask, and her hair was tied in a thick long braid (For the past five years betty has felt that cutting hair is vain and pointless), "Rally the Bugle Battalion!" The couple ran off to the garage, jumped on there motorcycle and road off to find Spidy.  
This would probably be a good time to fully explain JJJ and Betty's powers. Jonah basically two forms: The calm sensitive handsome strategist, that Betty primarily fell in love with, and the fierce Celtic warrior that he transforms into for battle (Betty also really likes this side too in its place).  
betty's super side at first appears generic: She can fly, has super strength, that sort of thing. She also had some secretary related powers. She could type at extreme speeds and read at a speed to kill, But her favorite powers were her extreme senses and her ability to take in every thing around her and processes it instantly.  
It was with these abilities they searched down the human arachnid.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MOMMY IT HURTS!!!! STOP IT, MOMMY, STOP IT!!!!!" Tears streamed down little Jessica's face. Though on the outside Gwen kept a straight face on the inside this Mommy of Jessica's was balling her heart on the inside as she cut into her daughter's flesh . Jackie understood a little better then Jessica why they were doing this. Well at least she knew that they need to get the little gadget things out of their bodies or the bad guys would come a take them away.  
Gwen finally got the tracking device out of her daughters arm, "Aha! See, that's what Mommy needed to get out." That works a lot better with slivers.  
Little Jessie ran over and hugged her sister, "It Hurts! Why did Mommy do that?"  
"If you let that stay in there the bad guys would come after us. Now Mommy is going to put a Band-Aid on it for now. Then we'll go to the Farm and they'll fix it rilly good.  
"Hey, We'll get ta see Great aunt May!"  
Gwen smiled as she bandaged the now delightfully distracted Jessica. Jackie continued with her stories of "the Farm". Actually "the farm was a massive plantation in northern New York state. Tony stark had created it to supply the innocents as well as the Confederacy. it was also a popular place for refugees. That is where Aunt May was staying and that's the would be as soon as Pete brought back the Boys. "Gwen are you there?!" MJ's Voice bursted over the telecom, "Gwen talk to me! Gwen are y-'  
"MJ, this is Gwen. What's wrong?"  
Pete is right in front of the staires leading down to the subway station your at right now."  
"Oh Peter!"  
"Now Gwen I need to have you listen closely. Pete is the only one who get your children to safety. I need you to join me in covering for Pete as he takes your children to 'the farm'. I'm heading over right now. There he is I se him I need you to come out right away."  
O.K. Gwen and NJ started fighting Betty as JJ Chased Spidy with his children. This would now bring us to where we started this story. So...  
Will Spidy escape, will Gwen be able to join them, can they defeat the Jameson's, how much longer can Jameson keep the flame. Find out next time.  
  
Okay what did you guys think? Yea, I know it was kind of weird. Welcome to the world of comic books. Yea, I know this is quite similar to Badman: No Man's Land.  
Not only do I plane to continue this story, but in the Manner of ol' Mighty Marvel I wish for this story to cross over into the entire Comicverse of Marvel. Now if you are interested in helping me make stories of heroes all over the spectrum to fit into the story please let me know your planes before I give you Permission. I am lacking in knowledge of certain heroes. Also I do not support swearing premarital sex or any explicate or immoral sex at all. And I get dibbs on the Betty and Jameson Fluffs. One of which I'm all ready writing. Sorry if this is a bit gramaticaly incorrect but it is the longest single chapter I've done so far. So please review. 


	2. Oh, cruel war!

JJ chased the web-swinging figure through the concrete jungle. Suddenly Mr. Jameson fells a strong strange burn deep within his bosom. He knew what it was.  
When he and Betty got married they decided to undergo a surgery that would give them the ability to feel a burning sensation in their bosoms when the other was in danger. And by intensity of the burning now Mr. Jameson new his wife to be in grave danger.  
Oh, the power of love. In that one moment that JJ felt that burn he turned around and literally tore through the city to get to his darling wife. In truth do I say he tore through the city. for with his mighty sword he dug through buildings and knocked down light poles. In love's fury JJ smashed trough concrete and ripped through Mail boxes. Nothing could stop him. Finally he arrived to the shocking scene.  
His wife laid upon a bench as Gwen and MJ Administered health care.  
"What are you doing!" Jonah Barked.  
"Please Hon, I was try for an energy burst so I could utterly destroy our enemies, but I was unsuccessful and nearly died," Mrs. Jameson tilted her head towards her husband and looked longingly, "It was hese kind two women who helped me. Please let us try to come to some form of peace."  
Jameson only wept.  
  
Sorry for such a short tale, but I'm kinda goin' through a dryspell. I'll try to et more out soon. I would also like to know if your at least reading this. I Have yet to recive reviews. I fell as if I'm a bard in a crowded town square barking out a tale and none to hear me. Please review! Thank you. 


End file.
